Hinata's true feelings
by Hinatalover00
Summary: Lol I finally posted it please expect weekly up datesPairs:NaruXHina SakuXKiba HakuXSasu I know Haku is a boy take a jokeI lied about hakuxsasuke srry!
1. Hinata

Naruto!!!

Chapter 1

It was a foggy morning as Hinata Hyuga woke up.

But then she remembered that today the chunin exams were being held. So she raced to classroom 301.

She had gotten to the second floor when she saw Naruto, she started to say hello but then he dashed off in a different direction (Curses!) she thought.

She walked up stairs only to find her team member, Kiba insulting Naruto. "You could beat me if you tried!" yelled Kiba "Oh yeah well I'm going to be the next Hokage believe it!!" bellowed Naruto "Um…Naruto Kiba didn't mean that like he said it." Said Hinata "Ok everyone draw a paper and sit down" said the examiner (sorry I forgot his name) "Hmm…56 that puts me next to Naruto!" she thought "Ok papers face down until I say 3…2…1...Go!"Said the examiner

Disclaimer I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters

Please tell me how I did thx (Flame me and you DIE by my kunai dagger)


	2. The Death of Shino and Kiba

Naruto!!

Chapter 2

Ok people all the stuff happened in the paper exam yada yada. "Each group will be given a scroll of Heaven and a scroll of Earth you have three days to navigate to the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death now each of you must sign a contract before the first deaths occur." More stuff happens blah blah blah. Soon Hinata is split up with Shino and Kiba. "Where am I?" she asked herself silently. Soon she heard battle and she found herself in front of Sakura fighting two Sound Ninjas. Then she noticed Naruto and Sasuke lying unconscious behind her.

Yelling out "NARUTO!!" she leaped and stabbed one of the Sound Nin in the back of the neck with her Kunai dagger. Then finished of the other one by throwing a shuriken in his neck. Blood gushed from both and Sakura

Flashed her quzzical look before yelling "Good job Hinata!" Then after a poof of smoke Hinata Saw that Kiba and Shino's corpses were on the ground not the sound ninja's.

Yes you have to wait MUHAHAHA fear the cliffhanger of doom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Naruto

NARUTO!!

Chapter 3

(Note: Every 2 chapters it will switch between Naruto's point of view and Hinata's)

"Huh….wuzzat!" Exclaimed Naruto as he woke up to the sound of screaming. "What've I done!" sobbed Hinata. "There, there" Came Sakura's voice "they WERE (lol red letters) trying to kill us after all." "What's this all about?" said Naruto coming to his senses. "(Gasp) N…Naruto-kun!" said Hinata. "Ohmygod (she's talking faster than Excel, in Excel Saga) I forgot! Saskue!" said Sakura, she walked over to him, he woke up whispered something to Sakura then they kissed. Naruto gasped then said "I'll go with Hinata to the tower with the scrolls, let's go Hinata."

This seemed to brighten her mood and she said "OK, Naruto-kun" So they took off and then Naruto said to Hinata "Looks like I'll have to give up on Sakura-chan"

"Well then Naruto-kun I've always l….lo…"she started "Go on" he said with interest "Well the truth is" she said more firmly "I've always loved you Naruto-kun!" she said turning brick red. Naruto began to blush and finally said "I just realized I love you too Hinata-chan."

Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

PH34R the cliffhanger of

DOOM

Please review!


	4. Extra short chappy

Naruto!!

Chapter 4

They both went red the end. JUST KIDDING

But they did go red. Anyhow here we go. "Well this is odd" choked Naruto "Very" replied Hinata "Well will you look at that! We're at the tower" said Naruto "Let's see……we have three minutes to get to the top" said Hinata "Well we won't get there by talking let's go!" said Naruto. So they ran up flights of stairs until…. "Naruto-kun there's water here and it's too fast to swim across!" yelled Hinata "Get on my shoulders" "But…." "Just get on" said Naruto

So she did and then he began to walk on water. "Amazing Naruto-kun"

Sorry I have to go so this is an extra short chapter bye!

To e-mail me I'm 


End file.
